


Daybreak

by misura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fade to Black, Fallen Angels, M/M, mating flights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Lux took off on his mating flight three hours before dusk. Nox watched him go and knew that if his wings had still been white, he would have done nothing, said nothing, only waited and watched as some white-winged do-gooder debauched the brother of his soul, the mirror of his body, the keeper of his heart.Good fortune, then, that Nox had fallen.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRumRaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/gifts).



Lux took off on his mating flight three hours before dusk. Nox watched him go and knew that if his wings had still been white, he would have done nothing, said nothing, only waited and watched as some white-winged do-gooder debauched the brother of his soul, the mirror of his body, the keeper of his heart.

Good fortune, then, that Nox had fallen, his wings turned black to indicate his disgrace.

He played nice, waiting for the trumpets to signal the departure of the candidates, those who dared to imagine themselves worthy of Lux. They would be nearly as crazed as Lux himself, Nox knew. That was good. It meant they might not notice the color of his wings - and even if they did, their first instinct would still be to outfly him, to view him as competition, rather than the enemy.

With only a little bit of luck, Nox might not need to kill anyone at all today.

(He wanted to, though.)

 

Lux had always been a strong flier, and the same instincts that had driven him to take off on a mating flight now urged him to use his skills to evade, to dodge. To dive and then laugh as one of his suitors misjudged the distance, the angles.

Nox had been determined to keep a cool head. He was fallen; he did not need the mating flight to bring out his baser nature. He could look at Lux in full possession of his mind and _want_.

He _wanted_ now. Knowing that soon, he would _have_ did not help.

By Nox's estimate they had been flying for an hour, perhaps two. The sky was still bright, the light of the sun dazzling, reflected off of Lux's glorious wings. Nox had made the mistake of looking at them, only to see spots swim in front of his eyes as soon as Lux turned, blinding him.

He'd laughed while he did it, too, and Nox had felt a moment of rage, of wanting to beat his wings and get up there and end this right now, and screw the rules. He was fallen; what did he care about the rules?

Lux would care, though. Lux wasn't fallen. If Nox ruined his mating flight by not playing fair, some sanctimonious prick of an angel would take it out on Lux. People would talk. They might suggest that even if Lux's wings were still white, maybe that didn't mean anything. That maybe he'd _wanted_ it, _wanted_ Nox the way Nox _wanted_ him.

So Nox let it go. For now. After all, it was only a matter of time before he'd have Lux exactly where he wanted him, completely at his mercy. Time enough for a little revenge, then.

 

Another half hour had passed, and another candidate had dropped out. Nox almost felt indignant. Were these the glorious warrior angels of the Lord? Giving up the chase after two hours?

Lux deserved better.

Lux would get better. He'd get Nox, and Nox would get Lux, and even if they'd be trying to kill each other again next time they met (Lux a bit more passionately than Nox), at least Nox would have the memories of this flight, of catching up to Lux, of tasting Lux on his lips, feeling Lux's wings enfolded in his own.

He was very close now. Lux was still ahead of him, but they'd been flying in a more or less straight line now for a while, with none of the fancy dodging and diving Lux had done earlier, to get rid of the others.

So maybe part of Lux did _want_. Nox knew it was dangerous to think like that. Only the fallen thought in such a manner, guessing and questioning and speculating. Only the fallen asked things like why and how and 'but is that really fair?'. (Fuck's sake, it had only been an piece of fruit.)

Lux slowed a fraction, and Nox decided to go for it. He was getting a bit tired himself, and it wouldn't be much of a mating if both of them were completely wiped from the mating flight. If Lux had been capable of reason, he would have known that, too.

There was a moment, very briefly, when Lux turned and his eyes met Nox's and there was a spark of something familiar in them, something like recognition and acceptance and love, and then the frenzy of the mating flight took over again, and there was only the _wanting_.

 

Lux had fallen asleep, after, looking peaceful and pure. A true angel, untouched by physical desire.

Nox tried to feel annoyance, at least, if he couldn't muster up some honest anger. He'd made it good for Lux, he thought. Better than another angel could have, with their inexperienced pawing and panting and slobbering.

Nox had spared Lux all of that. He'd taken things slow - and, all right, he'd also done that to see if he could make Lux beg (and very prettily he had done so, too). Still. It had been dusk when he'd brought Lux down. It was dawn now, and neither of them had spent much of the time in between sleeping.

Lux had enjoyed himself. Nox had made him enjoy himself. He'd shown Lux all the ways in which two angels might please one another, and Lux had let him, soft and pliant, until he'd grown fierce and passionate again, demanding Nox planted the seed in him that had been the whole point of the mating flight. (He'd been busy planting his own seed inside of Nox at the time, which Nox had determinedly thought of as being hilarious rather than a somewhat chilling indication of just how ignorant angels were kept on these matters.)

Nox had obliged. It had felt good, to give in to the _wanting_ at last, to forget for a while that he was fallen, and rational, and instead descend to a state of mind where the only thing that mattered was Lux, and possessing Lux, and marking Lux as his by spreading his legs and having him.

Nox would cherish the memory of that.

Of course, a memory was all it would be. Mating flights happened rarely, and now that Lux had been seeded - well, it might be several centuries before Nox would get another chance at him. At this.

Lux muttered something in his sleep about butterflies.

Nox decided that he really did hate Lux after all, and that this meant he had to wake Lux up right now and tell him all about it, before also demonstrating that just because he hated Lux, that didn't mean he didn't still love him, too.


End file.
